Just a Game
by Straiya
Summary: One night a comet is predicted to fly over the valley and Crash and Eddie join with everyone else to see it but when they decide to play at the pond circumstances become more complicated than they could have ever imagined. Was it just a game? CrashxEddie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Mistake

Eddie lay on the powdery white cushion of a snowdrift next to one of the glacial walls of the valley in which he and his family lived gazing eagerly into the river of tiny glimmering white specks that populated the late evening sky. Finally a clear night, free of the obscuring white mass of cloud that for the past several months had completely denied he and his brother any clear view of the stars above.

"Geez it's quiet," said Crash, as he too lay in the snow drift, a few feet away from Eddie, "When's it gonna happen again?"

"Mom just said it would happen some time tonight," Eddie answered.

"And you believe her?" asked Crash.

"I guess."

"How'd she find out again?"

"She said the vultures told her."

"You believe them?"

"They told everyone else the same thing."

"Sure they just didn't wanna bring everyone out into the open so they could count 'em again."

"Why'd they do that again?"

"Like I know, they're just freaks."

Eddie laughed.

"True."

"Where is mom anyway?" asked Crash.

"Looking after Ellie, she's sick remember?"

"With what?"

"A cold or something, whatever it is I bet we won't catch it."

"Hah, the glory of being a possum."

Crash paused for a moment and Eddie could hear a shuffling in the snow next to him, which was most likely the sound of his brother sitting up.

"Oh great, my tail's frozen again."

Eddie sniggered.

"Don't laugh, this is serious!"

"I told you to to keep rubbing it with your hands like mom said."

Eddie felt a sharp impact on the side of his body as Crash proceeded to kick him.

"C'mon Ed, let's go, nothing's gonna happen."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Eddie felt Crash take hold of his right arm and he was quickly pulled to his feet. Before him was a small gentle slope of powder white leading down to base of the piled up snow-drift on which he and his brother had spent the last hour or so gazing expectantly into the night sky in the hopes of witnessing the passing of a comet. Unfortunately it had so far turned out to be a complete waste of time as far as he was concerned.  
Admittedly Crash had made it clear from the very beginning that he wasn't all that eager but Eddie couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, after all he'd called shotgun on the wish.

"C'mon Eddie lets go see if the pond's still frozen," Crash said, as he turned and gazed at the sloping mass of snow, "Belly-sliding race; last one to the forest edge has too lick it. "

"Lick what?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"The pond silly."

"Oh, well in that case," Eddie with a chuckle, "You're on."

He took a position on all fours next to his brother and began staring down the drift, toward base where the first staggered line of snow laden pines stood.  
Thankfully there didn't seem to be any foreign objects on the path sticking out of the slope by which he might injure himself. Just the thought of which brought back chilling memories of one such incident where Crash had slid right over a particularly sharp tick that had left him with a nasty gash across the front of his body. He'd been bleeding so badly that their mother had actually thought he was going to die but, much to Eddie's eternal delight, by some miraculous turn of fate Crash had managed to pull through it without anything more than small scar that was only clarly visible if someone actually parted the fur to look at it.

"Ready Eddie?" Crash called.

"Set!" Eddie replied.

"On three, 1-2…"

Suddenly he leapt forward and began belly-sliding down the hill and, cursing loudly and profusely, Eddie leapt off after his brother. He slid down the hill at top speed into the deafening rush off the air on his ears and the chill of freezing snow forcing its way beneath his fur and chilling his bare skin. Ahead he could faintly hear the victorious yells of his brother but it was impossible for Eddie to make out the exact words he was using. The experience was brief but none-the-less exhilarating and he couldn't help whistling excitedly as he came to a stop at the base of the snow-drift.

"Hah, you lose!" Eddie heard his brother yell.

"You cheated!" he cried.

"Yeah, well I heard you say the F-word."

"So what, you cheated."

"There's no rules in belly-sliding."

"Grr, come here."

Eddie leapt from all fours toward Crash but his brother was too quick and immediately dodged right to avoid the flying mass of snow and fur. Eddie landed with heavy crunch in the snow behind his brother and, seizing his chance, Crash leapt onto Eddie's back, took hold of his undefended ears and began to twist them mercilessly.

"Ow! le- ah! Let, g-go Crash" Eddie cried.

But Crash just laughed mockingly and started to pull increasingly harder on Eddie ears while still twisting them painfully.

"AAAAHHHHH! TOO FAR! CRASH! TOO FAR!"

There was nothing Eddie could do but scream and beg as his brother continued to mercilessly torture his precious ears, which were beginning to feet as if they would come off at any moment.

Suddenly Crash let go and Eddie's face flew forward into the snow with a soft thump and he gave out a ridiculously loud moan of relief. Even though he could still feel the weight of his brother still sitting on his back, he couldn't care less now that his ears were free.

"Jeez Ed, that sounded like you'd, well, wet yourself and I don't mean pee," Crash commented, and Eddie felt his brother hurriedly leap off him, "Arrgh, you did wet yourself!"

It was then that Eddie felt an uncomfortable warm, wet sensation spreading from just underneath his lower body and almost immediately the familiar scent of fresh urine hit his nostrils.

"Want a lemon snow cone? Now's the time," said Eddie, his face still buried in cool white powder.

Through the snow he heard the slightly muffled sound of his brother's laughter indicating that his joke must have hit home.

Pulling his head out of the snow and hastily brushing the snowflakes from his eyes, Eddie rose slowly to his feet. Almost immediately the gelid winter air hit the moist, wet fur around his lower abdomen and the icy chill quickly began to bite at his skin as the strongly scentedliquid began to freeze most notably around his crotch area, which he was quick to shield with his hands, much to his brother's amusement.

"Watch out for frostbite," Crash commented derisively.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shuddup," Eddie said through his furiously chattering teeth.

He sniffed loudly as his nose began to stuff up from the cold. Crash sighed and Eddie felt the warm sensation of his brother's arm slidearound his furiously shaking shoulders.

"Glad there's no breeze tonight or it'd be ten times worse," said Crash.

"I can't feel my nads," Eddie replied, a statement that could not have been more true at that moment regardless of the weather.

"Hey bro I'm trying my best here but there's no way I'm putting my hands anywhere near your junk," said Crash, "You still up for the pond-skating?"

"No way. I'm freezing my tail off."

"Aw c'mon. Tell ya what, we'll race again this time to the lake I promise I won't cheat."

Eddie sniffed again.

"Do I still have to lick the pond?"

"Not if you win."

After reaching up and wiping off some of the runny mucus which was now pouring from his nose Eddie once again assumed his four-legged starting pose and smiled.

"You're on."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

My Game

His feet throwing up small puffs of white powder, Eddie sprinted as fast as he could toward the edge of the forest, eyes set firmly on the clear white plain just ahead beyond the trees and he knew from there it was just a bit further across the open ground until he reached the pond. The pine forest wasn't that hard to navigate as the trees were pretty widely spaced with plenty of room; in fact to call it a forest was stretching the use of the word pretty far.  
Just a few feet behind him, he could hear the sound of his brother, Crash, crunching loudly through the snow, as he too dashed after Eddie. Although he could feel an almost irresistible urge call back a string of taunts toward his brother, he found that he was far too busy just not passing out from lack of oxygen while still pushing himself to run further. There was no way Crash was going to win this time; he simply refused to end up spending the rest of his night trying to pull his tongue off the frozen surface of the pond.

Eddie smiled, just a few feet more to the edge of the forest and then he was home-free. He hoped Crash enjoyed the flavor of frozen pond water combined with a bitter side helping of defeat; he was going to be tasting it for a while because there it was, the pond, barely a hundred feet ahead. A body of pure frozen water approximately fifty feet in diameter and although it was situated on a slight rise in the surface of the terrain the incline was only tiny and he could still see its dark, shimmering surface. Wait, _shimmering_!  
He tripped in surprise and was sent rolling several feet through the snow, coming to rest, coughing and wheezing on his back just outside the tree line.

"Eddie, you okay?" Crash asked, skidding to a halt next to him and coating Eddie's face in a fine layer of snowflakes.

"No," Eddie answered, breathlessly.

"Geez, now I'm actually letting you win and you still lose," Crash remarked.

Eddie lay silently in the snow slowly allowing himself to recover.

"If you broke something I'm not carrying you home," his brother continued.

"The pond melted," Eddie managed to say through painful gasps as the freezing night air began to bite at the inside of his throat.

"What! Not the pond! No way!"

He watched as Crash stood up to full height and peered in the direction of the pond.

"Ah damn it, why is everything melting!"

"It'll still be frozen in winter," Eddie pointed out.

"Yeah, but what the heck are we supposed to do until then?" Crash exclaimed as he too fell back onto his back in the snow.

"I dunno," Eddie replied, sitting up next to Crash as his oxygen levels finally managed to catch up.

"Man it sucks being a kid," said Crash.

"How so?" Eddie asked.

"No mating," Crash replied bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Do you know what season it is?"

"Yeah, Spring."

"No, it's mating season, you know, when all the girls are wanderin' around just waiting for guys like us to rush in and show 'em what we've got."

"But where not old enough and you know that," Eddie replied.

"Hey if I knock her up, I can always run for it, that's what everyone else does."

"Crash that's just… mean!" Eddie exclaimed.

"How else are you supposed to do it without ending up with a stupid kid for the rest of your life? Answer that one and I'll shave my ears," said Crash.

"Don't you remember the talk uncle Marty gave us?"

"How could I forget? Man I thought mom would never shut-up about it," Crash replied.

He was right about that one, Eddie could still remember their mom furiously yelling at their uncle after finding out that he'd gone ahead and given them 'the talk' despite her objections.

"He said that if you ever get the urges you can always try pawing yourself."

Crash burst out into laughter.

"Doin' it to yourself, but that's just gross," he remarked.

"Since when has anything ever been to gross for you?"

"Since now; didn't you hear what he said, you know all that stuff about fluids and things. I can't imagine getting it all on my paws," said Crash.

"So what, you can just wash it off with snow, it's easy," Eddie said.

"How do you know it's easy?" Crash asked.

"The same way I know that it's kinda fun."

Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie could see that his brother was now giving him a searching stare, and Eddie knew exactly what he was thinking but instead of waiting for Crash to process the answer himself Eddie merely answered it for him.

"Yes Crash, I have pawed-off before!" he announced, perhaps a little louder than he would have liked.

"I knew it!" Crash exclaimed, "Eck, I'm never ever touching either of your hands again!

"Oh come on Crash, practically all of the other possums do it," Eddie replied defensively.

"Not me!" Crash cried, looking away from Eddie in disgust.

"Don't you want to know what it even remotely feels like?"

"No!"

"Well you're about to find out!"

Without any prior thought Eddie stood up and leapt toward his unsuspecting brother, landing right on Crash with a soft crunch, lying face to face on top of him and moved quickly to pin his arms.

"What the hell, Eddie, get off!" Crash exclaimed, desperately attempting to free himself.

Eddie merely responded with a mischievous smile, as he rapidly moved his head down Crash body until he was looking directly at his brother groin, and he slowly drew his head backward while straining to hold Crash's arms in place.

"No Eddie, please no, don't do it," Crash begged, struggling vainly against Eddie's grip, "Please!"

He wasn't sure whether it was brought on by their recent conversation or just because he was bored and wanted something weird to do, but whatever the reason the thing he did next was perhaps one of the weirdest things he'd ever done in his life to date. A thought that did not escape his mind as he slowly brought his head forward, opened his mouth and firmly licked the fur of his brother's crotch.

"What the-haaaaa!" Crash exclaimed, oddly drawing out the word the without ever finishing the sentence.

Eddie ran his tongue over Crash's groin again; although he couldn't be sure if he was licking the right spot, given the that just about everything was hidden beneath his brother's thick brown coat, it was certainly causing his brother a considerable amount of, _something_, given the strange sounds he was producing.

"Nnnnnngggggghhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhh ha ha!"

He licked him again, and again one last time before he crawled his way back up his brother's body until he was again face to face with Crash, who was brandishing an oddly drunken yet questioning smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "Are you gay or something?"

"No, I'm just bored," Eddie replied.

"What's next?" Crash asked, with bizarre eagerness beginning to show in his voice.

"A lot" Eddie replied.

He then pressed his mouth against his brother's, pushing his tongue out through his own jaw and against into Crash's mouth, and surprisingly he could feel Crash do the same. Rolling it over and under inside the warm, moist inside he could taste the odd blandness of his brother's saliva. Carefully releasing his brother's arms, Eddie suddenly felt the pleasant tickling sensation of his brother's paws begin to run up and down the side of his body, Crash's tiny possum claws gently pricking his skin.

Suddenly Crash grabbed a pawful of his fur and pulled excruciatingly hard. The shock ran through Eddie's body, stimulating an involuntary contraction of his muscles, causing his grip around Crash tighten suddenly, and for a moment his tongue pushed all the way to the back of his brother's mouth and up against his throat.  
He could hear Crash sniggering mischievously through his nose and Eddie felt his brother's hold on him tighten pressing him harder against his warm furry body.

Finally he pulled out of the kiss and began gazing directly at his brother who was lying beneath him in the snow, sporting a cheeky smile. His arms still wrapped sightly around Eddie's body.

"You're gonna pay for that one," Eddie said softly.

"Bring it on," Crash replied, "Don't you dare go all lovey-dovey on me, kay?"

Eddie gave out a small laugh and brought his head back down onto his brother's body, this time placing his mouth over the side of Crash's neck just above his right shoulder, biting down with considerable force and heard his brother gave out a small pained groan.  
Again he bit down on his brother's shoulder, except this time he did it much more softly, pressing his tongue into his brother's fur and affectionately beginning to lick the skin beneath. At the same time he placed a paw on his brother's stomach and began to stroke it gently, feeling his brother's body quiver slightly as he began to laugh, Crash always was extremely ticklish.

Slowly Eddie moved his head over to the other side, and began to ease the paw down his brother's belly. Almost as if in agreement Crash let out a soft laugh as he continued to massage Eddie's back fur while Eddie himself began gently lick his bother's chest as his paw maintained it's downward course, coming to a halt a directly on his brother's groin. Eddie immediately began to feel around carefully making sure to keep the entire paw pressed down firmly.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, a small depression almost directly in the centre of crotch, and without looking down he parted the fur with his fingers and began to firmly massage the skin.

"Holy crap!" Crash exclaimed, his grip around Eddie momentarily loosening as his cock pushed its way out of its sheath, pressing firmly against Eddie's own groin, and that alone caused him enough excitement that it required a considerable amount of conscious effort from Eddie to prevent the same from happening to him.

Warm and wet against his paw, Eddie couldn't help but notice just how familiar it felt to his own as he began to gently massage the smooth yet firm appendage. It appeared to coated in somekind of natural lubricant, which he had never really taken the time to investigate nor had he ever possessed any real desire to do so. It reminded somewhat strongly of their game of hide and seek last night during which he'd managed to hide himself in small empty cave, and Crash had decided to pull a prank on him by not carrying out the seek part of the game; admittedly Eddie could not have been happier to spend his night alone with himself, although now he could see that two was far better than one.

Eddie smiled and began to massage his brother's member with increasing firmness and rapidity. He could feel Crash's claws beginning to tighten and dig painfully into his back as his breathing became rapid and deep; it was even somehow satisfying to hear him begin to emit a series of loud moans. Suddenly Crash's arms began to contract painfully around Eddie's body. He knew that meant his brother was just on the edge, and without slowing his paw motion one bit, he slowly and gently placed his jaws on Crash's shoulder's once again.

In an instant Crash's body suddenly clamped up and he began to grown. Using this as his queue, Eddie bit down hard, ensuring to sink as many of his tiny teeth as deeply into his brother's shoulder as he possibly could. Crash let out a pained cry; his arms immediately fell to the ground, his small furry hands clenched tightly into fists as he began grabbing desperately at the snow beneath him. Eddie immediately felt a copious amount of warm, thick, fluid spurt forth with surprising force from his brother's cock splatting directly into his stomach and in seconds it was running all over his paw and his brother's fur as well.

Crash now lay limply beneath him, taking in huge gulps of air as Eddie released his jaw and began to lick his brother's chest again. He could feel his brother's cock slowly wilt in his hand as it slid away back into its sheath beneath his fur and slowly Eddie began to work his way down. He was soon running his tongue of the freshly moistened fur of his brother's groin, licking the sticky, white substance from the fur. Admittedly the bizarre salty taste of his brother's seed was nothing special but still he continued until he could just feel the bare skin beneath as he ran his tongue right over the fold into which Crash's member had now fully retracted out of sight.

Several minutes of moaning and laughing passed by until Eddie finally pulled his head away and shuffled upwards and began gently nuzzling nose to nose with Crash. Once again he angled his head until their jaws were locked together as they traded tongues in what was probably the longest kiss yet.

After a few more minutes Eddie released his brother's mouth and they pulled away for the final time with an odd sense of tired satisfaction.

"Eck! That's disgusting!" Crash exclaimed, giving a small breathy laugh.

"Then why'd you do it?" asked Eddie.

"Cos', I didn't know it tasted like that until now."

"And cos' you like it when I do that."

"Do what?"

"This."

Eddie once again moved to place his mouth against Crash's jaws but his brother immediately drove a pawful of snow into Eddie's face, forcing him to roll off into the snow next to him, and he couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't been serious that time and he'd half expected Crash's reaction anyway.

"Yeah I guess I do but… that's just gross," said Crash, "Why'd you even lick it anyway? You can't possibly have liked it."

"I didn't," Eddie replied, "But you did."

"You didn't have to though," said Crash, as he took another handful of snow, this time, gasping in pain as he placed it onto the bite which Eddie had inflicted.

To be honest with himself Eddie did think he'd been a little too rough with that one; even if it wasn't really bleeding all that badly it still looked pretty nasty. There mom was definitely going to notice it but Crash was excellent with excuses, it wasn't that which worried him; it was more the possibility of an infection. Admittedly he and his brother didn't hold a very strong sense of oral hygiene and that was almost certain to have an affect on a wound like that.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"I've had worse, bud, don't worry 'bout it," Crash answered.

"Well I'm sorry anyway. I guess I got a little carried away."

"No need to say sorry, I really it loved," assured Crash, "Man that was, whoa, it was like an explosion or something."

That was surprising, showing personal appreciation for something someone else did or provided wasn't normally his style. But then again, how was anything that had happened tonight normal in anyway. Crash was Eddie's brother, his twin brother, and here he lay next to him with remnants of his brother's ejaculate in his mouth after having spent the last twenty odd minutes kissing him, licking him and pawing him off.

"Uh, no problem, Crash," Eddie replied, "Tell you what, you can feel free to do whatever you want next time?"

"Next time!" Crash exclaimed, sitting up in surprise, dropping the small ball of snow from his paws.

"Yeah, every couple a weeks we can get away from mom and Ellie and just do this, you know like tonight."

"I suppose that means we're supposed to be gay or something?" Crash asked.

"I dunno, I guess we'll see," Eddie answered, grabbing up some snow and beginning to rub it between his hand to clean off the pale, sticky goop.

"But we're brothers."

"Look Crash," said Eddie, sitting up and looking directly into his brother's eyes, "Just think of it as training or something, and all this mating stuff is just practise for later."

"Well okay, but _I _want to do some stuff to _you_ next time," said Crash.

"Sure," Eddie replied with a sly smile, "You've got all the good ideas anyway."

"Speaking of ideas," said Crash, "Follow me."

"What about that," Eddie said pointing toward the bite on Crash's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's not bleeding or anything, c'mon"

He stood up and walked away from Eddie, toward one of the nearby pine trees stopping at the base, looking back and gesturing for him to follow.  
Slowly Eddie rose to his feet and leapt through the snow on all fours toward his brother, who had already started climbing into the tree. Eddie hastily grabbed hold of the trunk and began to climb up after Crash with incredible ease thanks to the tiny claws on his paws.

He noticed Crash break off and start along one of the branches. Naturally Eddie followed until Crash stopped just ahead of him.

"Hang here Eddie, I'll be back in a sec," said Crash, before he suddenly slid around until he clinging to the bottom of the branch, passing underneath Eddie and toward the trunk again.

Wrapping his tail tightly around the branch Eddie released his grip and began to dangle freely underneath.  
Gazing out beyond dank and leafless branches around him he could see that this place had a pretty good view. Just a few hundred feet ahead him on the middle of very small rise in otherwise the empty, white plain was the pond and just beyond that was a relatively steep hill sloping upward toward a crown of large boulders that looked a bit like a mini-mountain range. The only sign of life around here were the large pines which grew around the area in widely space intervals, each just as skeletal and lifeless as the next.

"Hey bud!" Crash's voice called from directly above him.

Eddie gave a yelp of surprise, as his brother swung upside down beneath the branch to face him after having climbed back up and somehow escaping Eddie's notice up until now.

"Don't scare me like that!" Eddie shouted.

But this time Crash uttered nothing but an incoherent mumble as he too wrapped his tail around the branch and proceeded to hang down next to Eddie.

"What?" he asked.

It was then that Eddie noticed the large, red apple in his mouth.

"Oh."

His brother reached toward him with a second shiny, red fruit in his paw, gesturing urgently for Eddie to take it and he was only too happy to oblige, quickly reaching out and taking the fruit in both paws.

"I said cry me a river!" exclaimed Crash, after reaching into his own mouth and removing the apple, "Hey, nice view."

"Yeah, look you can see the stars," said Eddie, again finding himself gazing up into the night sky, "Can't see the moon though."

Yet for some reason it was only then did he notice the large bright streak flying rapidly across the heavens, like a large shooting star with a long shimmering tail.

"Hey Crash look!" he cried, pointing as best he could toward the speedy little dot of light.

"Where, what is it?" Crash asked, looking about excitedly.

"There, the comet."

Crash continued to gaze around aimlessly for a few moments until his eyes finally seemed to fix themselves on a single spot in the sky.

"Well bowtie my tail, the vultures were right after all."

Eddie took a bite out of his apple and continued to watch in awe as the brightly shimmering spot of light continued fly across the valley and toward the Eastern wall.

"I guess the really are always right," said Eddie, "You know, I kinda hope they'll never be wrong."

"I guess," his brother replied, "When do ya' think we should go home?"

"How about dawn?" Eddie replied.

"Yeah, dawn sounds good," Crash said, still gazing idly toward the comet, "Hey, let's do this again tomorrow."

"What the 'practise' or the star watching?"

"Both."

"Why so soon?"

"I dunno. Guess I just really I liked doing this stuff with you," Crash answered, his eyes still locked on the night sky and away from Eddie's face.

"Tomorrow. Sure. Look forward to it," Eddie replied, pausing momentarily to give a small laugh before continuing, "And I thought you said there would be no lovey-dovey crap."

"Shut-up."

Eddie chuckled, "Hey Crash what do you think, I win?"

Only then did Crash draw his attention away from the star and Eddie found himself staring directly into his brother's bright blue eyes, a strangely clownish smile rapidly spreading across his brother's face.

"Oh yeah, Eddie you win, you definitely win."

* * *

**If you made it this far, I assume you must have liked the story and I assure you that I appreciate you're interest. I know that the story contains a plethora of minor spelling and grammar slip-ups and some areas could do with a little restructuring; honestly I have known about it for some time now, but I've been far too busy with school, an OTH fic and my own original novel to go back and fix minor projects like this at the moment, but rest assured it's on my to-do list. **

* * *


End file.
